The Ryan Family goes to Federal Court
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Ryan family goes on Trial in Federal Court. See what happens. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The Ryan family goes to Federal Court

* * *

The Ryan family goes on Trial in Federal Court. They can get up to Life Years in Prison without Parole. The Federal Court is in Elwood City. The Jury has been picked. They are Mrs. Read Ed Crosswire Nigel Ratburn Mr. Haney Mr. Marco Ms. Tingly Ms. Morgan Mr. Read Mrs. Crosswire Mrs. Frensky Mr. Frensky and Mr. Armstrong. Here is chapter 1. Bud and them are talking to the DA in the case.

Bud: Yes i am ready to take the stand when called upon.  
DA: Good. Your are star Witness. In a couple of hours we will begin. You are all free to eat what is in the Refregrator.

2 Hours later they are now waiting for the Judge.

Balif: All rise for his Honor Judge Henderson.  
Judge Henderson: You may all sit down for the US vs. The Ryan Family has come to order.

He banged his gabel it has began. The opening aguments started. Starting with the DA as always. That DA Is a strong one.

DA: That Family always does Crime. I want you in the Jury to convict them. They Rob Steal Trespass and Murder. Also they Vadalise Lie and Assault people. They are Bad People and should be convicted. Laddies and Gentlemen of the Jury o hope you convict them. Look at all that Evidence against them. Thank you. Proscution rest.  
Judge: Your turn Defence.

Defence Attorney: Laddies and Gentlemen of the Jury they are not bad people they are wrongfully accused of them. Find them Not Gulity of the crimes. Every one of them. Thank you. Defence rest.  
Judge: We will take a 2 hour recess and we start calling witnesses.

Next Chapter is the first 3 Witnesses for the DA.


	2. The 1st 3 witnesses

The Ryan family goes to Federal Court chapter 2

* * *

It is now time for the first 3 witnesses have began. Starting with John Goldberg. 2nd is Arthur Read and 3rd is Bud. Here is chapter 2.

DA: The Proscution calls its 1st witness John Goldberg.

He came up to the stand.

Balif: Do you promise to Truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?  
John: I do.  
Judge: You may take a seat now.  
DA: Was that the family who you saw Steal your Dads car?  
John: Yes sir. That is them.  
DA: Was that the same family who gave you and your friend and his sister problems at the Playground near the Beach?  
John: Yes sir.  
DA: And the same family who put a hole in Bud's hat?  
John: Yes sir.  
DA: That is all thank you.  
Judge: Do you wish to cross examine him?  
Defence Lawyer: No your Honor.  
Judge: You may step down.

He stepped down and went to sit in a chair behind the gate. Still in the Court room.

DA: For our 2nd Witness we call Arthur Read to the stand.

He went to the stand.

Balif: Do you promise to tell the Truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?  
Arthur: I do.  
Judge: You may sit down now.  
DA: Was that the Family who you saw in that Defunct Amusement park with Guns?  
Arthur: Yes sir.  
DA: Is it also true that you saw him beat up Gary Mcneal?  
Arthur: Yes sir.  
DA: And is it also true you saw them take his Wallet?  
Arthur: Yes sir.  
Judge: Do you like to cross exmaine him?  
Defence lawyer: No your Honor.  
Judge: You may step down now.  
Arthur: Yes your honor.

He went to sit next to DW and his parents with Mrs. Read holding Kate.

DA: For our 3rd witness we call Bud Compson to the stand. Our star witness.

He came up to the stand.

Balif: Do you promise to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?  
Bud: I do.  
Judge: You may sit down now.  
DA: Is that the family who gave you problems along with your sister and them at the playground near the Beach?  
Bud: Yes sir.  
DA: Is it true that they rob and assault people?  
Bud: Yes sir. They do.  
DA: And is it also true they stole your power stare?  
Bud: Yes sir. They snuck in stole my power stare we found them and got them back by force.  
DA: That is all.  
Judge: Do you wish to cross examine him?  
Defence lawyer: Yes your honor i do.

He did. And Bud stepped down. Next chapter 3 more for the DA.


	3. The last 3 DA Witnesses

The Ryan family goes to Federal Court chapter 3

* * *

Now it is time for 3 more witnesses for the DA. They are Fern Walters Ladonna Compson and Francine Frensky. See what happens. Here is chapter 3.

DA: The Procution calls Fern Walters to the stand.

She went to the stand.

Balif: Do you promise to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?  
Fern: I do.  
Judge: You may take a seat now.  
DA: Was that the Family that killed Tiffany Roberts?  
Fern: That is correct. As in yes sir.  
DA: And Assaulted a minor?  
Fern: Yes sir. He took his lunch.  
DA: And was it true they robbed some gas stations?  
Fern: Yes sir. I saw it happen twice when i was buying a soda.  
DA: That is all.  
Judge: Do you want to cross examine her?  
Defence Lawyer: No your Honor.  
Judge: You may step down now. Next Witness.

She stepped down and sat down next to her Mom.

DA: The Proscuction calls Ladonna Compson to the stand.

She went to the stand.

Balif: Do you promise to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?  
Ladonna: I Do.  
Judge: You can be seated now.  
DA: Is it true they gave you your brother and his friends trouble at that playground?  
Ladonna: Yes sir. They sure did. They called us names and was bullying us.  
DA: Is it also true did they Rob that ice cream man on the sidewalk before the beach?  
Ladonna: Yes sir they sure did they used that gun to do it.  
DA: Exebit A?  
Ladonna: Yes sir.  
DA: And is it true that William assaulted a girl?  
Ladonna: Yes sir.  
DA: That is all.  
Judge: Do you want to cross examine her?  
Defence attorney: No your honor.  
Judge: You may step down now. Next witness.

She sat next to Bud.

DA: The procution calls Francine Frensky to the stand.

She went to the stand. She is there last witness. After she talked it was now a day. Next chapter the is Defence turn.


	4. The False Witness

The Ryan family goes to Federal Court chapter 4

* * *

It is now the Defences turn. The DA will cross exaimine all 6 of them. A weak Defence they have. In fact 1 of the Witneses is lying and will be charged with Purgery. All 6 are ocs. Here is chapter 4.

Balif: All rise for his Honor Judge Henderson.  
Judge Henderson: You may all be seated. Day 2 of the US vs. The Ryan Family has come to order. Defence you may call your first Witness.  
Defence Attorney: The Defence calls Gary Mcgee to the stand.

We see a Monkey Boy wearing a nice looking Blue suit. He went to the stand. Not the 1 that lies About it. But he happens to be Blind. He took the 5th seeing that he is blind so wont be a good witness.

Judge: Why would you call a blind boy to the stand?  
Defence Attorney: That is what this family had me call him up.

He is begging to think that family is Guilty.

Judge: Okay. Next Witness please.  
Defence Attorney: The Defence calls Steven Hunter to the stand.

He is an Aardvark Man. That 1 is the who will lie about it. The Ryan family paid him to lie. He will be sent to prison for the Crimes. He will get 3 years in prison. Big Bubba will be there. Yes the Gay Man himself. He went to the stand.

Balif: Do you promise to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?  
Steven: I do.  
Judge: You may sit down now.  
Defence Attorney: Was the ones that robbed a man was someone else?  
Steven: Yes sir. Not the Ryan family.  
After some more questions now the DA will cross examine him. They did. Some can tell he lied about it. But 1 of them happens to be the Judge himself.

Judge: Officers take him to jail. Purgery is a crime sir. Next Witness.

They took him to jail. In the back of a Police car. Then the rest of them witnesses. Next chapter is the closing aguments.


	5. The Closing Arguments

The Ryan family goes to Federal Court chapter 5

* * *

This is the 2nd from the last chapter of the story. The closing arguments is in this chapter. Here is chapter 5.

Balif: All rise to his Honor Judge Henderson.  
Judge Henderson: You may all be seated. Day 3 of the US vs. The Ryan family has be called to order. Time for the Closing Arguements to begin. Then it will go to the Jury. As always the DA will go first.  
DA: Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury that Family did the crimes. Find them Guilty of all charges and then i will ask you to have them serve Life in Prison for the rest of there life's. All this Evidence points to them. They escaped from Jails for a while. They hide out in Vacant Houses and Defunct Amusement Parks. Find them all Guilty. Proscution rest.

It is now time for the Defence to have there turn.

Judge: Your turn now Defence.  
Defence Attorney: Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury these people did not do the crimes but others did do them to frame them. Find them not Guilty of all the crimes and let them go. Defence rest.  
Judge: It is now in your hands Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. The Jury Room is now open. Make your way there to begin delebrations find them Guilty or Nor Guilty. We wont accept a hung Jury.

He banged his Gabil. The Jury is now heading to the Jury room. They Elected Mr. Read as The Foreman of the Jury the 1 that reads the Verdict to the Court room.

Bud: The Defence seems weak.  
Ladonna: It is indeed Bud.

The State has a Strong case. Next Chapter is the Verdict. 3 that was kidnapped by them will yell at the Ryan family. They are very mad at that family.


	6. They are Guilty!

The Ryan family goes to Federal Court chapter 6

* * *

We start with the Jury who are going over the Evidence. 3 people yell at that family for kidnapping them. Here is the last chapter of this story. I will make a Sequal to it.

Mr. Read: That is the Evidence. Lets write down to vote on a verdict. Okay we have a Verdict. We have a verdict already.  
Balif: Okay i will tell the Judge.

We see the 3 who they kidnapped. Plus the others from the NFL Shows. They are there to confront the Ryan Family after the verdict. Either they are found Guilty or Not Guilty of the crimes.

Balif: All rise for his Honer Judge Henderson.  
Judge: You may all be seated. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury have you reached your Verdict?  
Mr. Read: We have your Honor.  
Judge: Hand it to the Balif who will hand it to me. Okay thank you. Will the Defendence please rise. How do you find the Defendents?  
Mr. Read: We the members of the Jury find them all Guilty of all the Crimes.  
Judge: Tomorrow we will begin the setencing. Take them to the County Jail.

They are now in the Hallway leading outside getting ready to head to the County Jail Then we see Bob Costas James Brown and Curt Menefee coming over to that Family.

Bob Costas: How dare you kidnap me you trash!  
Curt Menefee: Yeah you scum!  
James Brown: I hope you all rot in Prison!  
Bud: And how dare you take my Power Stare!

They were all senteced to life in Prison. Mrs. Ryan went to a Federal Women's Prison and the 3 others who are Males are sent to Supermax in Florance Colorado. The End.


End file.
